Static Relationship
by radioactivewriter
Summary: A little bit of static comes with every relationship - especially when you're stuck with a group of misfits in a dark radio station that nobody listens to. Auslly. AU/a tad OOC. Old author, new penname - maybe you'll enjoy my new stories as much as my old ones.


_I'm back. (Yes, back. I've wrote for this archive before, under a separate penname. Who am I? The fun is in the mystery.)_

* * *

"Mr. Moon, I really think that it would be in your best interest to find an extracurricular activity," Mrs. Petro, a Marino High guidance counselor insisted to the young blonde in front of her.

"I'm a musician," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Austin Moon, an exuberant, successful - though, not particularly motivated - senior, had been called to the guidance office moments before. "Thirteen instruments, and I sing. Isn't that 'extra'?"

"If you actually applied those talents towards a school-sponsored organization such as chorus or band, then yes, it would be."

"There's no way I'm joining that stupid marching squad until they find a place for an electric guitar and pick some modern songs. Nobody listens to that ancient crap - not even my parents, and they're older than the meatloaf the cafeteria tries to push every Wednesday." Marino wasn't exactly known for its band - or its meatloaf.

"Very well," Mrs. Petro agreed, wincing at the idea of school lunch. "How about sports? Do any interest you?"

"I'm pretty good at basketball and football," he smiled. It quickly turned into a frown though, as he began to think again. "I don't really have the time. I'm inconsistent, and that wouldn't be fair to the rest of the team."

"How about student government?" the counselor suggested, growing desperate. "You seem to be a well-liked young man."

"I guess," he mused. Mrs. Petro smiled, reaching for an SGA form, but stopped short when he added, "But I'm not really into politics."

The frustrated woman groaned, letting her head drop to the desk. "Mr. Moon, you have to pick an extracurricular activity. Isn't there _anything_ that interests you?"

Again, the blonde shrugged. Mrs. Petro glanced around her office, her eyes falling on the radio perched atop her bookshelf. "I've got it," she smiled, typing something into her computer. "I'm assigning you to the radio station - you like music, after all."

"We have a radio station?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She explained to Austin about K 96.3, the school's station that delivered news, sports statistics, and played music most of the day. "I've never heard of it," he pointed out.

"It isn't exactly a hit," she sighed. "Seven students operate the station. Richard Hollen is currently the station manager, and I'm about to send him an email, stating that you'll be joining the-"

"Aw man," Austin groaned, shaking his head. "It's run by a bunch of weirdos, isn't it? There's no way I'm going to go sit in a room with a bunch of freaks, putting together something that nobody has even heard of - let alone, listens to."

"_Mr. Moon,_" Mrs. Petro snapped, stunning him into silence. She was known for being one of the nicer, more laid-back guidance counselors. "Those students are _not_ freaks, they're your peers. I believe you may have what it takes to help turn the station around, and at this point, you've been left with little choice. An extracurricular is required if you'd like to graduate - do you? Do you want a diploma?"

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, looking down at his lap and fiddling with his thumbs.

"Very well," she said smugly. "I'll email Richard right away. He'll expect to see you in portable seventeen at two o'clock, sharp. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, ma'am," he repeated. Mrs. Petro dismissed him, and he gathered his things, headed for the door. "Thank you," he called over his shoulder, trying to keep any ounce of annoyance or disrespect out of his voice. She nodded, closing the door behind him. The only thing he could think of was what a mess he's just gotten himself into.

* * *

The door to Mrs. Petro's office cracked open, and a petite brunette stepped in. Offering a small smile to the counselor, she took a seat. "Hi," she spoke quietly, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Ally Dawson," Mrs. Petro said, reading the name off the folder on her desk and smiling. "Straight-A student, record holder of community service hours, projected to be valedictorian." Ally nodded as she ticked off each item. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No, ma'am," she mumbled, looking down at her lap. "I've never been in trouble before."

"And you're not now," she was quickly reassured. "I'm just a counselor - I'm here to help you. I've been sitting in with all the seniors, making sure they're on track for graduation. Of course, your file is one of the most impeccable I've ever seen. You do however, seem to be lacking an extracurricular, which is not only required for graduation, but also important for acceptances to many colleges."

"Right, of course," Ally said, perking up noticeable and coming out of her shell now that they were speaking her language - academics. "I was hoping to find an activity. I suggested a cloud watching club, but it was denied."

Mrs. Petro smiled at the quirky girl in front of her. "Well, Ally, what do you like?"

"I like pickles," she all but shouted, an ear-to-ear grin plastered across her face. The middle-aged woman wanted to laugh more than anything, but ended up stifling a giggle due to the fact that ally seemed to be completely serious.

"Okay, cloud watching and pickles," she nodded, wondering how on earth she could be having trouble with the school's best student. "Is there anything you like that's already offered on campus?" _Anything normal?_

"Music, I love music," Ally smiled, quickly tacking on, "But I have horrible stage fright."

A smile crept slowly to the counselor's face as she formulated an idea. "The radio station," she grinned, shocked that the under populated organization had helped her not once, but twice today. "You can play music, but you don't have to let others see you. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Sure," Ally said, smiling brightly. "I didn't know we had a radio station, but it sounds like a fun time."

"Excellent," Mrs. Petro declared, clapping her hands together. "I'll email the station manager now. I assigned another students to radio earlier today as well, so you won't be the only one learning the ropes."

Ally thanked her and bid her goodbye quickly, before walking out the door. As she left, Mrs. Petro settled back in her chair, knowing that assigning Austin and Ally to the radio station would bring many, many changes. She just didn't know if they would be positive or negative changes.

* * *

_Short introduction, I know. But, I hope that maybe, just maybe it may have caught your interest? Please leave a review, follow, favorite, whatever it is you do. If you leave a review, I love hearing that you like it, but I also like it when people say what I should change or what they'd like to see. Can't wait to hear from some of you! I hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you'll want more._


End file.
